The present invention relates to a shower head.
Conventional shower heads, particularly used in kitchen sinks, are provided with an outer shell which is shaped so as to form a tubular portion which acts as a handle and contains an elongated insert having, at one end, a threaded portion for connection to a water feed duct, and connected at its other end to a cylindrical insert which is contained in a head-shaped portion of the shell and is locked therein by a plug provided with openings for the outflow of the water which are suitable to selectively form a central jet and a peripheral jet.
Said cylindrical insert contains the device that provides switching from a central jet to a peripheral jet and viceversa and comprises, as means for its actuation by a user, a button and a return lever which are monolithically associated and are covered by a single cap made of elastic material which is associated with the outer shell. Pressing the button when the water flows out as a central jet produces switching to a peripheral jet; the return lever is pressed in order to return to the central-jet condition.
Covering the monolithic assembly formed by the button and by the return lever with a single cap is certainly economical in terms of construction and assembly and produces an aesthetically pleasing situation. Accordingly, this constitutes an improvement with respect to equally known solutions in which the presence of two buttons which protrude separately from the shell leads to constructive complications, is unaesthetic and triggers dirt deposits. However, it also entails a drawback, namely the uncertainty that it produces in the user in terms of determining the exact point to be pressed in order to actuate the button or, as an alternative, the return lever, since no precise indications in this regard are given.
It should also be noted that conventional shower heads have a handle with a smooth surface, which as such provides a possibly unsteady grip, or has a surface provided with large raised portions, which become regions where dirt deposits easily.